storm_fieldfandomcom-20200213-history
Werewolves
NOTE: Werewolves are a sub-race of all others!! (Pictured: A werewolf in the middle of turning.) The Werewolves originally started in the 1st Era of the world... when a High Elf with an unknown identity went on a rampage, slaughtering thousands of wildlife and angering the Goddess Ycena, who cursed him to be part of the Wildlife every full moon! The Curse Werewolves are extremely ''rarely purebred anymore, as pure Werewolves are raised by wolves from birth, learning their ways and becoming like them fully. No, rather WW's are formed because of a bite from another. The Wolf bites them in a large vein, the 'venom' making its way into the person's body and turning them. The process of turning into a Werewolf is painful, annoying, and emotional. Wolf Bites are the only way to turn someone into a WW, obviously, but this is what happens: Day 1 - Day of the Bite, the bitten feels nothing besides the normal pain of the wound. Day 2 - The bitten begins to feel hot a lot of the time. Day 3 - The bitten will begin to experience a craving for meat, but not overly powerful. Day 4 - The bitten will experience their bones readjusting, it is a painful process in which the bones grow for ears atop their head, and a tail. Day 5 - The pain in almost unbearable (at this point many turning kill themselves). Day 6 - Small nubs of ears, and a tail, have begun to form, matching their natural hair color. Day 7-10 - Nubs grow from nubs till they are full sized wolven ears and tail. FIRST FULL MOON - The bitten is a werewolf, but this is their first turning, they will experience bones cracking and breaking and reshaping themselves into a turned form, they will grow fur rapidly. Their first full moon they will be full of rage, killing anything and everything in their path without discrimination. The Full Moon Werewolves are burdened by the Full Moon... just as their ancestors were. At the time of a Full Moon, WW's will transform and change into the form described above. They become much more angry on the day before the full moon, and normally seclude themselves from all others to keep from harming someone they care about. Another part of this curse is that they only turn on the full moon and have no control over it unless under magical circumstances. Appearance Human/Elven: Werewolves aren't much different than normal people in this form, however (unless hidden) they have ears and a fluffy tail matching their hair color. Werewolves ''can hide these if they wish, just think about it and will it to happen. Wolf: In their wolf form, Werewolves are basically like a more hunched, faster, stronger... dire wolf! They have furry bodies, ears and tail, etc. Werewolves cannot transform into full-on wolves/dogs at any point. Personality (Pictured: A fully turned Werewolf.) Werewolves aren't much different from normal people without a full moon. However, the day before the full moon (stayed above), they become much more angry and secluded because of it. And on the night of the moon... they change, and have no memory of their former selves, barbaric and evil in nature, killing everything in sight. Powers - Abilities Werewolves are- obviously- different than humans, and therefore have more honed skills; - Hearing: Due to the Wolf ears in their normal form, Werewolves have the ability to hear like the Elves do, but much more sensitive. - Strength: Werewolves build up muscle mass much faster, and therefore are stronger than most.